


Zero

by palantine (yoshitsune)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gift Fic, High School, Humiliation, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/palantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get acquainted in home-room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

**Author's Note:**

> for Mei.

Izaya makes a circle with this thumb and index fingers, and peers through it at the back of Shizuo's head. 'Zero,' he says lazily. Shizuo turns in his seat and glares at him.

'That's you by the way, in case your protozoan brain didn't register the fact already.' Izaya smirks.

Shizuo's expression doesn't change when he stands up, and no one else, especially Izaya, pays him much attention — until Shizuo grabs his school desk and swings it up above his head. He holds it there while they stare at each other. A blue vein bulges on Shizuo's forehead. Izaya sniffs like it's got nothing to do with him, but his heart starts beating, faster, and faster, and it just won't slow down no matter how much he wills it to.

Shizuo wouldn't, not in front of all these witnesses in homeroom. Sweat prickles out on Izaya's forehead. Even for a violent idiot this is pushing it in the first week of school, but over-the-top dramatics and ineffective threats are a high-school staple after all. Izaya relaxes a little and slides down in his seat, cocks his head to the side, and sets his expression to, As if, asshole.

It's trained speed and instinct that save Izaya from taking a desk to the head, and he's lucky his bones don't break easily because Shizuo put enough force behind his throw to let Izaya feel his intention. A fuzzy moment later Izaya finds himself on the floor with Shizuo on top of him.

'It's Shizuo Heiwajima,' Shizuo says, and his face is so close Izaya can see the twitch in his right eye. 'Say it.'

The classroom has become surprisingly quiet, students stand fanned out around them, and all of them are staring in silence; Shizuo brings Izaya's focus back with a punch.

Izaya tries to throw Shizuo off, but fighting isn't easy with one arm, and Shizuo has more weight to throw around. After a brief struggle Shizuo pins Izaya right back down, heavier than ever across his hips. Izaya licks his split lip to distract himself. He wonders if the idiot even gets that he's sitting right on his dick.

'What's your problem? Get off me,' Izaya hisses. If a guy inadvertently springs one during a fight you don't stay sitting on him.

Shizuo is the one smirking now, and that's not the way it's supposed to go. 'Learn my name first, and then ask nicely.'

Izaya grits his teeth and just like that it slips out, 'I hate you,' all cracked and uncontrolled and awful. Shizuo laughs in his face.

'Who're you trying to convince?' Shizuo gives a shove with his hips, like Izaya should think of it as a threat, but then he's up and gone. He sets his desk back in place like nothing happened.

The homeroom teacher arrives then, and the other students take it as their cue to gravitate back into their groups and start chattering.

Izaya counts slowly in his head, breathes deeply, until he reaches zero.


End file.
